


Stray Heart

by Tamarindo_Amargo



Series: Basado en la canción... [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Comedy of Errors, Español | Spanish, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Violence, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarindo_Amargo/pseuds/Tamarindo_Amargo
Summary: Las cinco veces en las que Kuroo Tetsurou intentó confesársele a Bokuto Koutaro... y la vez en que finalmente lo logró.





	Stray Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la canción Stray Heart de Green Day

_**1.** idea a prueba de bobos, un plan de Kozume Kenma_

 

En retrospectiva había sido una mala idea.

El mismo nombre lo decía. "A prueba de bobos" y Kuroo Tetsurou tendría que ser el tonto más tonto que ha puesto sus pies en la tierra.

Era obvio desde el principio que no iba a funcionar y el universo se complacía en recordárselo de las formas más ridículas posibles.

 

—No puede ser —le dijo Kenma, con toda la exasperación que su voz podía acumular—. Kuro, era un simple plan de cinco etapas, ni siquiera tú puedes arruinar eso.

—¡Bueno, lamento ser demasiado idiota para tus gustos! —Gritó desde la profundidad de su cama, en la cual se había metido para cubrirse con cobertores desde que todo el plan fracasó.

 

Y nadie lo iba a sacar de allí, hasta su próxima clase. Que era en tres semanas, porque estaba de vacaciones.

Se preguntó si Kenma estaría dispuesto a vivir en el departamento durante tres semanas con el objetivo único de alimentarlo, pero de nuevo, él era el que sabía cocinar, no Kenma -a menos que preparar cereales con leche y sandwiches se cuente como cocinar, y Kuroo no va a vivir de cereales con leche y sandwiches por tres semanas, no importa lo avergonzado y estúpido que se sienta.

 

—¿Me puedes decir qué salió mal? —Le preguntó el _quasi-rubio_ , sentándose sobre él sin muchas contemplaciones. Tetsurou resopló, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría simplemente ponerse de pie y mandar a Kenma a volar. Pero no lo hizo y eso es lo que cuenta realmente.

—¿Qué no tienes una cita? —Preguntó con amargura. A él le prometieron que la vida universitaria sería emocionante, pero dos años en la travesía solo le habían agrandado las ojeras, matado la vida social y aniquilado lo que quedaba de su vida sexual.

 

Incluso _Kenma_ tenía novio -aunque afirmase que no fuera su novio- y él no.

 

—No es una cita.

—Sí lo es.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

 

 _"I lost my way_  
_Oh baby this stray heart_  
_Went to another"_

 

—Esto no es sobre mi no-cita —le recordó Kenma, saltando sobre su espalda y sacándole el aire de los pulmones. Tetsurou se quejó, y Kenma lo ignoró—. Saca tu culo de la cama, esta depresión post-fracaso no te sienta.

—No me puedes dar crédito por haberlo intentado ¿verdad? —Preguntó, sacando su cabeza de por debajo de los cobertores, con su cabello más desordenado que de costumbre.

—Arruinaste un plan a prueba de bobos, lo cual solo confirma mi teoría de que ustedes dos, _par de inútiles,_ están hechos el uno para el otro —respondió el otro, sacándole una rama del cabello. Tetsurou resopló de nuevo—. ¿Me dirás?

—... Primero, pasó esta mierda de la lluvia inesperada-

—Que no fue inesperada, porque habrías visto que iba a llover si te hubieras quedado a escuchar las noticias del clima en lugar de irte corriendo.

—Y luego Bo se retrasó por la misma lluvia, y me quedé esperándolo en el parque-

—En lugar de ir tu a su casa como decía el plan B, que te rehusaste a leer.

—¡Y cuando finalmente la lluvia comenzó a menguar, un par de idiotas pasaron corriendo en bicicleta y me empaparon!

—... Vale, esa no fue tu culpa.

—¡Gracias!

—Pero sigue siendo causal a que no te quedaras a escuchar el clima, sigues siendo idiota —entonces Tetsurou se irguió, haciendo caer a Kenma al suelo, quien simplemente se contentó con mirarlo a los ojos y susurrar _oof._

—¿No te está esperando tu no-novio para tu no-cita?

—Al menos yo tengo un no-novio y una no-cita —respondió el otro con una quasi-sonrisa socarrona. Tetsurou simplemente frunció el ceño—. Tú tienes ramitas en el pelo y los calcetines empapados. Y un Bokuto que no te da bola. — _Anda, que esa última parte era innecesaria._

—Touché —concedió, y se echó de nuevo en su espiral de autocompasión y calcetines empapados— Bueno, hasta dentro de tres semanas.  
  


* * *

_**  
2.** di las cosas como si le estuvieras hablando a un niño, un manual escrito por Yaku Morisuke_

 

_"Can you recover baby?  
Oh you're the only one that I'm dreamin' of"_

 

Kenma definitivamente no le dejó encerrarse durante tres semanas. De hecho, ni siquiera por dos horas enteras, pues le dio hambre y amenazó con cocinar.

Decidió que buscaría ayuda en otras fuentes.

Y, la realidad de la situación era que en realidad pretendía buscar al santo y bueno de Kai. Pero Kenma llamó a Yaku, y Tetsurou no es idiota como para no escuchar las ideas de Kenma dos veces en la misma semana- menos cuando el chico puede, en cualquier momento, entrar a su cocina y _cocinar algo._

Lo cual explica por qué están en la sala de su departamento, jugando a las vencidas- _perdiendo en vencidas_ , no sabe cómo es que Yaku tiene tanta fuerza en sus bracitos, mientras el ex-líbero del Nekoma le explica paso por paso cómo tratar con idiotas.

 

—Bo es un diferente tipo de idiota —decía Tetsurou, intentando mantener la voz calmada ante el esfuerzo monumental de no perder _\- de nuevo-_ contra Yaku.

—Todos los idiotas son idiotas —respondió Yaku, con la voz en realidad calmada, sin moverse ni un milímetro ante la fuerza del otro—. Y a los idiotas se les trata como tal.

—La sabiduría de senpai es sabia —susurró Kenma, enfrascado en su celular. Tetsurou se esforzó en no reírse como un maniático.

—No voy a insultar a Bo como tú insultabas a Lev — _nota metal_ , pensó cuando a cinco minutos del juego, el brazo de Yaku se rehusaba a moverse. _Yaku es el rey absoluto de las vencidas_ — ¡¿Por qué eres tan bueno en esto?!

—Porque me gusta hacer llorar a la gente alta —respondió, doblándole el brazo contra la mesa de un solo empujón—. Ahora, con respecto a tu incompetencia romántica-

—¡No soy un incompetente!

—Arruinaste el plan a prueba de bobos de cinco etapas de Kenma —estableció. Tetsurou frunció el ceño -aunque Yaku no pudo verlo, pues la cara del pelinegro estaba estampada contra la mesa. Kenma sonrió—. Eres incompetente.

—Vale, vale, _suponiendo_ que acepto ese comentario ¿qué recomiendas?

—Envíale un mensaje, ni siquiera tú puedes arruinar eso —respondió el otro, aventándole su celular. Tetsurou lo atrapó, sintiendo de pronto las manos demasiado sudorosas y la mente muy nublada.

 

¿Un mensaje? Es decir, sí seguro, llegar al punto y luego reunirse para hablarlo en persona. No era el método más romántico que existía, pero él no era la persona más romántica que existía. Probablemente Bo aceptaría una propuesta que inicie con un video de "envíale esto a tu crush sin contexto".

A quién engañaba, él aceptaría una propuesta que iniciara con un video de "envíale esto a tu crush sin contexto"

 

 _"Your precious heart_  
_was torn apart by me and..."_

 

Comenzó a escribir.  
  


* * *

**  
churro (04:34pm):** ey

 **churro (04:34pm):** idiota

 **churro (04:36pm):** he estado pensando mucho en esto, y siento que debo decírtelo. me gustas desde hace un tiempo. un largo tiempo. como desde primero de prepa, cuando te comenzaste a teñir el pelo de blanco. me gustas como, mucho, mucho. creo que estás hecho de cobre y teluro, pq eres CuTe. esta es la confesión menos romántica del mundo pero quería que lo supieras y, uh, salir, o algo así por el estilo. asi como, pareja, novio y novio. _[!] Mensaje no enviado._

 **churro (04:36pm):** pero claro solo si tu quieres, porque un no qiero que dejemso de ser amogis _[!] Mensaje no enviado._

 **churro (04:36pm):** no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos*

 **churro (04:37pm):** me cago en mi vida entera no puede seeeerrrrrrr _[!] Mensaje no enviado._

 **owl city (04:38pm):** por supuesto!

 **owl city (04:38pm):** pero, pq me lo dices? OvO

 **owl city (04:39pm):** me engañas? con OTRO mejor amigo?

 **owl city (04:39pm):** o te estás muriendo?

 **owl city (04:40pm):** bruh no mueras

 **churro (04:41pm):** rip _[!] Mensaje no enviado._

 **churro (04:41pm):** maldita vida

 **churro (04:42pm):** noOOOOO _[!] Mensaje no enviado._

 **churro (04:42pm):** me cagoE n Todo _[!] Mensaje no enviado._

 **owl city (04:42pm):** bro?

 **churro (04:43pm):** no puede ser _[!] Mensaje no enviado._

 **churro (04:43pm):** ME RINDO _[!] Mensaje no enviado._

 **churro (04:44pm):** me voy a matar bye

 **owl city (04:44pm):** kuro k krajos  
  


* * *

  
—No puede ser —susurró Kenma, viendo con incredulidad y entretenimiento la sucesión de eventos desafortunados—. _No puede ser._

—Eres un caso perdido y no tienes remedio —le dijo Yaku mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda y trataba de consolarlo. Sin éxito.

—No puede ser —repitió Kenma una tercera vez, por el bien del énfasis.

 _Necesito ayuda profesional con esto,_ decidió.  
  


* * *

_**  
3.** contrario a la creencia popular, los búhos no son tan listos, un documental grabado por Sugawara Koushi y Sawamura Daichi_

 

Cuando Tetsurou pensó en ayuda profesional, en realidad tenía planeado contratar una de esas agencias que se proponen por ti, o enviar algo por correo. En definitiva el método menos galante o moderno, pero definitivamente romántico y menos propenso a errores estúpidos como mensajes que no se envían o lluvia.

Entonces Kenma le recomendó que hablara con Daichi y Suga, y Tetsurou supuso que la pareja más cursi y dulzona que conocía, quizás tendría un buen consejo sobre _Cómo Declarártele A Alguien 101._

 

 _"You're not alone_  
_oh, and now I'm where I belong"_

 

—Quiero declarármele a Bo —dijo, viendo directamente a la pantalla de su portátil—, pero cada vez que lo intento, pasa algo ridículo y no puedo.

—... ¿Esta es tu urgente emergencia que nos requería a los dos, Kuroo? —Le preguntó Daichi al otro lado de la llamada, luciendo como si recién se hubiera despertado. Suga entrando a la habitación con dos tazas de café solamente confirmó su teoría— ¿Cómo esto tiene algo que ver con nosotros?

—Vamos... ¿no tienen algún consejo? ¿Cómo se declararon entre ustedes?

 

Tetsurou creyó que tenía esperanza.

Entonces Daichi palideció, y Suga comenzó a reír estruendosamente, y supo que no había tal cosa como una buena solución para su caso.

 

—Es-este _grandísimo bobo-pppffttt_ —empezó Suga entre risas, mientras que Daichi intentaba sin éxito de silenciarlo—, decidió que era una magnífica idea practicar con Asahi- ¡con _Asahi!_ Pero pasó que Noya y yo estábamos cerca y escuchamos todo... fue una semana dramática.

—No te rías Koushi —lamentó el otro, haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para ocultar su vergüenza.

—Basta chicos —susurró amargamente, viéndolos allí, tan cursis y en pareja, y él tan _miserablemente soltero_ —. Ustedes dos se sacaron la lotería, bastardos suertudos.

—Si quieres mi consejo- _basta Koushi, deja de reír-_ si quieres mi consejo, debes ir allí y crear el momento —le explicó Daichi, tratando inútilmente de silenciar la risa de Suga—. Mucha gente dice que debes esperar a que el momento llegue, pero sinceramente, Bokuto no reconocería un momento aunque le bailara desnudo- y no, _bailar desnudo no es una opción viable,_ no importa qué tan bien suene.

 

_Primero, crear un momento. Nota, bailar desnudo no es buena idea._

_Segundo, no dejar que Bokuto arruine el momento._

 

—Y también necesitas suerte, pero en forma de milagro —prosiguió Suga.

—Siempre feliz de escucharte, Suga-san —murmuró. Pero anotó eso también.

 

_Tercero, rezar por un milagro._

 

—Oh, y si todo eso falla, deberías llamar a nuestro gurú del romance local —sugirió como última instancia, mientras Daichi gesticulaba _"no"_ de formas progresivamente menos sutiles.

 

_Post data, si todo falla, llama a Tooru._  
  


* * *

_**  
4.** no le hagas caso a los consejos de Oikawa, una película de Iwaizumi Hajime_

 

Cuando el muy, muy buen intento de Tetsurou se vio desfasado, pisoteado y totalmente arruinado por nada más y nada menos que un mal caso de flatulencias de la persona en la fila de en frente, Bokuto decidió que ese era un buen momento para hacer chistes escatológicos. Y Tetsurou decidió que era _buena idea_ comenzar a _reírse_ de esos chistes escatológicos- lo cual les ganó que les _echaran_ de la sala del cine y...

En fin.

 

 _"We're not alone_  
_oh, I'll hold your heart_  
_and never let go"_

 

Decidió que ni siquiera un ángel real- o lo que sea que representen los poderes de Suga-chan, lo salvaría.

Lo cual lo llevó a los aposentos del diablo mismo.

 

—No te hagas esto, Kuroo —le dijo Iwaizumi desde la cocina, dándole una mirada de simpatía—, quiérete un poco tío.

—A estas alturas del juego ya no discierno si es un santo o un diablo quien que me echa una mano —explicó, bebiéndose una bien merecida taza de café. Estaba amargo, como él por no poder cumplir con su sueño.

—No, es peor, es _Tooru_ —finalizó, lo cual le ganó un almohadazo proveniente de la sala del departamento— ¡Hey! ¡No creas que porque estás enfermo no te puedo patear el culo!

—Iwa-chan, quiero que recuerdes que yo te conseguí tu primera novia —musitó el enfermo en cuestión, con el tono más griposo que había escuchado Tetsurou en su vida. Oikawa, todo cubierto de cobertores con todo y el calor del verano y el rostro todo hinchado, no era precisamente la imagen de la salud—. Y, después de escuchar esa patética y triste, _triste_ historia ¿cómo no quieres ayudar a nuestro _Kuro-chan?_

—Es verdad Iwaizumi ¿cómo no te apiadas de esta pobre alma en desgracia? —Preguntó entonces, imitando de la mejor forma que pudo los ojos tristes de Oikawa. Pareció funcionar, pues la irritación del ojiverde solamente se multiplicó.

 

 _"Everything that I wanted,_  
_I wanted from you"_

 

—Sí lo hago, por eso te digo que no le hagas caso a los consejos de Oikawa —respondió Iwaizumi, tomando su teléfono de la mesa y simultáneamente esquivando otro cojín de la sala. Tetsurou se preguntó qué tan probable era que se lo tirase a la cabeza del enfermo—. Acabarás haciendo el ridículo públicamente, confundiendo a tu amigo y probablemente haciendo enojar a los conserjes de un restaurante.

—Eso suena sospechosamente específico —acotó, queriendo imaginarse a Oikawa con una banda de mariachis, apareciéndose en un restaurante para pedirle a Iwaizumi que fueran pareja. Sonaba como algo que Oikawa haría en un día cualquiera—, pero aquí lo que importa es que dijiste que sí, así que funciona.

—De una forma u otra acabaría cuidando su culo por el resto de su vida — _sonaba como algo que Iwaizumi haría en un día cualquiera._

—Iwa-chan, quiero que recuerdes que yo soy tu actual novio.

—Lo dices como si pudiera olvidarlo.

—Chicos basta —¿Era posible que quisiera atravesar todo el desastre del cine flatulento mil veces antes que eso?

 

Que alegría ser la tercera rueda por segunda vez en la semana, pensó con renovada amargura. Creyó que soportar el aura dulzona que desprendían Suga-chan y Daichi era suficiente, pero la vida lo seguía atormentando, ahora con discusiones pasivo-agresivas y una parejita que se conocía de toda la vida.

 

_"But I just can't have you"_

 

_Dios, no tiene fin, todos mis conocidos están casadísimos._

 

—¿Quién diablos es? —Preguntó Oikawa desde la sala, viendo a Iwaizumi salir a abrir la puerta— Iwa-chan ¿ordenaste la cena?

—Lo que ordené fue un remedio para ti... y con algo de suerte, para el problema de Kuroo también.  
  


* * *

_**  
5.** no le hagas caso a los consejos de Ushijima, la impactante secuela de Oikawa Tooru (co-dirigida por Iwaizumi Hajime)_

—No.

—Oikawa-

—¡Me rehúso!

— _Tooru por el amor de dios-_

 

 _"Everything that I need,_  
_I need it from you"_

 

Todos en el edificio- lo cual se traducía perfectamente a todo el círculo social de Tetsurou y eso era verdaderamente _patético_ para alguien que solía ser el conocido de todos, estaba al tanto de la _amienemistad_ entre Oikawa y Ushijima. Así que no pudo evitar sonreír como el pedazo de bastardo que era al verlos- más bien ver a Oikawa gritarle tonterías desde el sillón, y a Ushijima esquivar todo sin reaccionar.

 

—Oikawa te aseguro que esto te hará sentir mejor —insistió el recién llegado, poniendo lo que Tetsurou _suponía_ era una sopa en frente del enfermo en cuestión. Enfermo que no se acercaba ni medio paso a la mesa.

— _Mejor me muero y ya,_ es más fácil —contestó, sin una sola intención de comerse la _posiblemente-sopa_ —. Además, llegaste en un mal momento _Vacatoshi,_ estoy ayudando a mi amigo Kuro-chan, vete ya, _shoo._

—Quizás pueda serte de ayuda también, Kuroo —le dijo Ushijima. Tetsurou alzó ambas cejas. Bueno, no es que esté en posición de rechazar ayuda, sin importar su fuente.

— _¿Oya?_

—¡Oh vamos! _¡Ni siquiera tienes pareja!_ —Gritó Oikawa, levantándose bruscamente del sillón. Iwaizumi lo sentó nuevamente de un empujón— Kuro-chan hazme caso, _los mariachis no fallan._

—Kuroo, escúchame, este tontorrón no sabe qué coño dice —Tetsurou tuvo que presenciar a Iwaizumi sentándose sobre Oikawa para mantenerlo en el sillón y supo que sus problemas románticos le habían llevado a otra parte—, míralo, todo _fiebroso y mocoso_ , escucha a Ushijima que seguro sabe de qué habla.

 

_Debería llevar mi caso a la televisión, hay muchos programas que pagarían mi peso en oro por un drama como este. ¿No vi uno el otro día? ¿Cómo se llamaba, cartas del corazón? Bokuto ama esos dramas estúpidos, seguro se daría las risas de su vida si me viera allí._

 

—Está bien Wakatoshi-kun, eres mi _última_ esperanza —he allí una frase que Tetsurou _nunca_ creyó que diría—. Quiero declarármele a Bokuto, ya lo he intentado antes pero por algún motivo siempre falla... _¿qué propones?_

—¿Por qué no se lo dices y ya? — _¿Cómo, perdón?_ — No hay nada más romántico que ser directo y honesto.

 

_"But I just..."_

 

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó, incrédulo. _¿Es que este hombre no conoce la vergüenza?_

—Eso hice yo.

—Ushivaca ¿no sabes que todo el objetivo de ser gay es ser _irritantemente dramático?_ —Preguntó la voz ahogada de Oikawa, siendo aplastado por el peso de Iwaizumi.

—... No puedo creer que diga esto pero, Oikawa dame el número de esos mariachis.

— _Kuroo, no._

 

_"Just can't have you"_  
  


* * *

_**  
+1.** ideas a prueba de bobos (y qué hacer cuando fallan), cuidado de gatos y buhos, y cómo entrenar a tu pareja de idiotas locales, entre otras obras de Akaashi Keiji_

 

—¿Kuroo-san?

 

En una serie de eventos desafortunados, Tetsurou no llamó a los mariachis.

De hecho, Oikawa le vomitó encima, y de alguna forma eso no era lo peor que le había pasado en la semana. Con cierta amargura, recordó la noche del cine y lo cerca que estuvo de decirle a Bokuto algo realmente importante, solo para ser interrumpido por un pedo sacado de una caricatura y una risa aún más cómica.

Posiblemente ese recuerdo lo atormentaría por el resto de su vida.

En fin, Oikawa le vomitó encima, y Tetsurou como cualquier persona cuerda, decidió que esa era la señal del universo para que se fuera de allí de una vez por todas.

Anduvo caminando sin rumbo- sí, manchado y oliendo a enfermo, porque había perdido el control de su vida.

Y entonces se encontró con el armador más lindo que conocía.

 

—Kuro ¿por qué estás manchado? _¿Qué es_ esa mancha?

 

Con su amigo de infancia tomado de la mano.

 

—Kenma ¿no dijiste que tenías otra no-cita? —Oh, si el mundo insistía en hacerlo miserable, al menos fastidiaría a Kenma en el proceso, porque ¿para qué otra cosa uno tiene un mejor amigo?— No me dijiste que era nuestro Akaashi.

—Conociéndote, se lo dices también a Bokuto e inicias una guerra —le dice su amigo rubio, a lo que Tetsurou sonríe más ampliamente. Cómo no iba a saber que su crush era el fan número uno de Akaashi Keiji—. No sonrías así que hueles a enfermo y luego van a creer que te esnifaste algo.

—Siempre luzco como que me esnifé algo, es mi cara —ambos asintieron casi automáticamente, y Tetsurou ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentirse ofendido.

—De cualquier forma, Kuroo-san huele y luce como que ha tenido un día de perros —señaló Akaashi, a lo que Kenma asintió tranquilamente—, y estoy seguro de que hay una historia entretenida tras todo eso ¿nos acompaña?

 

Ah, ya que.  
  


* * *

  
—... Y, en resumen, esa es la situación.

 

Como ya había ido a las profundidades del infierno en busca de ayuda, reconoció que ya no le quedaba dignidad, por lo que no compartir su triste, triste historia con Akaashi era inútil.

Aún así, Tetsurou podría jurar que Akaashi ya estaba enterado- si es que su no-relación con Kenma significaba algo. Lo cual explicaba bastante por qué sentía que ambos estaban pendiendo de un hilo con su capacidad de no reírse de él en su cara, y él lo apreciaba, en serio que sí.

 

—¿Le pediste ayuda a Ushijima? —Le preguntó con una mirada que, Tetsurou suponía, era incredulidad.

—Oikawa te vomitó encima —repitió Akaashi, apenas ocultando el asco en su rostro.

—Estás consciente de que Ushijima tiene por novio a un tipo que es más raro que tu ¿verdad? —¿Se iban a quedar estancados en eso?

—Eso que tienes en la camisa es vómito de Oikawa — _buena hora para olvidar que Akaashi le tiene fobia a los gérmenes_ , piensa Tetsurou. _  
_

—Se llama Tendou, pelo rojo, otaku, estoy _seguro_ de que lo conoces.

—¿Van a ayudarme o se van a burlar de las malas decisiones que he tomado en la última semana? —Le picaban un poco las manos por telefonear a algún otro conocido. ¿Tsukki tendría alguna idea? _No, alto, ese seguro que todavía ni se da cuenta de que le gusta pequitas-kun._ Hizo una nota mental para fastidiarlo una vez resolviera su problema, seguro que a Bokuto le encantaría.

—Podemos hacer ambas —respondió Kenma

—Solo para estar _totalmente claro,_ llevas _horas_ con esa camisa manchada con algo que Oikawa desembuchó-  
  


* * *

  
Tetsurou está bastante convencido de que le gusta Bokuto Koutaro.

Cree que tal vez lo está desde que se conocieron en ese partido de práctica de primer año, cuando ambos apenas estaban en la banca de sus respectivos equipos. Recuerda que ese año había comenzado a decolorarse el pelo, y que al tacto se sentía seco y quebradizo, y que tampoco se lo sabía peinar. Recuerda que le jugó una broma, diciéndole que se lo peinara como si fuera un búho coronado.

Recuerda también cómo su corazón se le aceleró, la primera vez que le vio peinado de esa forma.

Varios años después, ambos seguían jugando vóleibol. Él de una forma un poco más recreativa y Bokuto- con el pelo lenta pero seguramente cambiando a negro, y con la misma textura seca y quebradiza, seguía con los ojos puestos en una carrera profesional. Era agotador, era frustrante, y lo hacía todo mientras lucía una sonrisa más brillante que el sol.

Su amigo, el jugador fantástico, que pone a todos de buenas con solo _estar allí._

No supo qué hacer, la primera vez que sus rabietas no fueron producto de su humor volátil.

Entró al departamento hecho una tormenta- Tetsurou podría haber jurado que, si prestaba atención, el cielo tronaba a cada zancada que daba el otro. Kenma estaba en un grupo de estudios y planeaba quedarse a dormir donde Akaashi. Tetsurou se había quedado estudiando y echando raíces en la sala de estar. Estaban solos los dos.

Bokuto entró hecho una furia, con la cara roja y el resto del cuerpo pálido.

Sintió como que una tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse, y él estaba a la intemperie y sin paraguas.

 

—Tetsu —le susurró, temblando de rabia y a punto de llorar—, el equipo me odia.

—No juegues ¿quién podría odiarte? —Preguntó él con una sonrisa. Bokuto no le sonrió de regreso—. Vamos, vamos, ya hemos hablado de esto hermano, que Tooru se burle a veces no significa-

—¡Tooru no tiene nada que ver! —¿Entonces qué? Tetsurou dejó los libros en la mesa y se puso de pie para recibirlo. El otro se había quedado en la entrada, y no parecía querer moverse de allí—. Dicen que no me quieren en el equipo, Tetsu, porque soy un... _un degenerado._

 

Cuando el mundo se le vino encima, no supo qué hacer.

 

— _¿Qué?_ —Preguntó en lo que su sonrisa desapareció para no volver. ¿Degenerado? ¿Bokuto?

—Es-es que yo... _Tetsu, yo..._

 

_Cuando Bokuto le abrazó como si fuera lo único que lo mantenía a flote, tampoco supo qué hacer._  
  


* * *

  
Cuando el equipo le da la espalda, Bokuto no llora. Cuando el entrenador le dice que no puede tener a un jugador que no encaja con el resto del lineamiento, Bokuto no grita. Cuando Oikawa y Ushijima son los únicos que se quedan con él a practicar, los únicos que tiene cuidándole las espaldas y quienes no le miran como si fuera un adefesio, Bokuto no se queja.

Al mundo y sus retos le sonríe como si les burlara. Como una fuerza de la naturaleza a la cual nadie puede romper.

 

—¿Pero _qué_ hice? _¿Por qué_ me tratan de esta forma?

 

Pero cuando Tetsurou lo abraza, Bokuto se queja.

 

—No has hecho nada malo Bo, te lo prometo —le susurra, acariciándole el cabello que sigue seco y pajoso al tacto. Que ya no peina hacia arriba, hace varios meses. Que aún hace acelerar a su corazón—. El siguiente semestre ellos no estarán, y todo estará bien.

 

Tiene que estarlo, piensa Tetsurou. Porque no hay nadie que se merezca más estar en esa cancha, con un equipo que lo respete y confíe en él, que Bokuto ¡Absolutamente nadie!

Se pregunta si, de tener la oportunidad, cambiaría de puesto. Ser él el perseguido, y que Bokuto pueda jugar en paz y con esa sonrisa brillante que tanto lo desarma. No tarda mucho en encontrar la respuesta, porque no hay nada que quiera más en el mundo que ver a su mejor amigo sonreír.

_Traeré de regreso los días felices para ti, Bo._

Y cuando Tetsurou lo escucha, Bokuto grita.  
  


* * *

  
— _¡No te metas con él!_ —Ladra, con la nariz rota y un ojo negro, apenas sostenido por sus brazos. Bokuto luce como si quisiera matarles, y está convencido de que si le deja ir, ese final será posible—. ¡No te metas con Tetsu! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver contigo!

—¡Malditos putos, están todos locos! —Responde el otro desde el suelo.

 

Estaban de fiesta, y los dos habían salido a tomar aire unos momentos. A Tetsurou le estaban mareando las _luces estroboscópicas_ y se quedó atrás. Bokuto lo esperó fuera, tratando de llamar un taxi.

Entonces le siguieron hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, lo suficientemente solo. Dos del equipo, y el otro debe ser un amigo que se quiso unir a la fiesta. Tres contra uno, porque son unos malditos cobardes a los que Tetsurou quiere volverlos carne molida, pero no intenta avivar el conflicto. _Bokuto podría perder su carrera,_ y eso _no lo vale._

_No quiere saber tampoco, si Bokuto se defendía a si mismo o a él._

 

—Vámonos ya, Bo —le dice, porque le preocupa más esa hemorragia que no se detiene, esa furia que no se apaga. No quiere dejarlos ir, pero no quiere que la carrera de su amigo termine por algo así, por gente que no vale ni el aire que respiran—. Estos cobardes no juegan limpio.

—¿A quién le importa el juego limpio? Puedo jugar sucio, ya les pateé las bolas —responde entre risas. Pero se ha calmado, y se van a ir, y el problema se va a acabar allí.

 

Por un lado, cree firmemente que escapar de esas situaciones es la respuesta inteligente. Que hay más contras que pros y que ninguno de los dos es muy bueno peleando- aunque a juzgar por sus rostros, Bokuto dio una excelente batalla. Es el consejo que él daría, estando calmado y serio, que huír de un conflicto donde se llevan las de perder es la mejor opción. Igual, tres a uno sigue siendo una canallada y Tetsurou sabe que pelear contra cobardes lo deja a uno mal parado.

 _Bo puede perder su carrera, eso no lo vale,_ se recuerda a sí mismo.

 

—Mucho ruido y pocas nueces —les escucha gritar. _No les prestes atención,_ se riñe a sí mismo. _Bokuto y su nariz sangrante te necesitan_ —. ¡Ni siquiera eres tan buen jugador, Koutaro! ¡No vales mi precioso tiempo!

 

 _No lo vale,_ repite una y otra vez. _No lo vale. No lo vale. No vale la pena. Cálmate ya. Nos vamos._

 

—¿Qué te dijeron esta vez? —Le susurra.

—Hablaban mierda _de ti_ —respondió encogiéndose los hombros. La respuesta le cayó pesada, y se encuentra a sí mismo teniendo problemas para no volver y romper un par de dientes—. O sea, no todo el rato, pero no iba a dejar que te dijeran a ti lo que siempre me dicen a mi.

— _¿Lo que siempre te dicen?_ —Algo en su consciencia le dice que no tiene ganas de escucharlo, pero Tetsurou nunca hace caso a la voz de la cordura en su consciencia.

—Ya sabes —responde con un ademán. _Lo normal, común, repetido_ —, que le chupaba la polla al entrenador para que me dejara jugar en el equipo principal. _Lo de siempre._

 

Algo en su consciencia- y probablemente el tirón en la camisa de Bokuto, al grito de _"¡Hey Tetsu, ya vámonos!"_ \- le dice que lo que está por hacer es la cosa más estúpida que ha hecho en toda su vida.

 

— _¡Hey!_ —Grita desde el fondo de sus pulmones, caminando a zancadas.

 

Pero él nunca ha hecho caso a esa clase de mierda.

 

—¡Mira, que vuelve el maricón! ¿Vienes a defender a tu novio, chico emo?

 

Y en su defensa, se dice mientras le propina un poderoso puñetazo a la quijada, si _él_ se mete en problemas, _Bokuto no tendrá nada que ver._

¿Un ojo negro y una nariz sangrante le quedan como recompensa? Le da igual. No quiere escucharlo hablar de cómo lo insultan, cómo se ha acostumbrado a ese trato. No quiere que llore otra vez.

La felicidad de su amigo, eso sí lo vale.  
  


* * *

__  
Cuando están solos, Bokuto se autodestruye.  
  


* * *

  
—Kuroo-san, se está durmiendo.

—No lo hago —tiene baba en toda la mano pero eso es _irrelevante._

—Sí lo hace.

—Oye —dice de pronto, irguiéndose—, deja de pasar tanto tiempo con Kenma, ya suenas como él.

—No lo hace —escucha decir a Kenma desde la cocina.

 

Sacado de su ensueño, observa la situación.

Llegó a casa, se dio un baño y se quitó de encima el olor a vómito de Oikawa- Iwaizumi todavía le mensajeaba disculpándose por esa, que si estaba bien, que no entrara en contacto con esa cosa que se iba a contagiar, _Kuroo por favor no llames a los mariachis quiérete un poco-_ y la idea de llamar mariachis todavía bailaba en algún rincón de su mente. Por las risas. Y porque a Bokuto le gustan los mariachis.

¿O era la comida mejicana? ¿Qué era esa cosa picante que habían comido el otro día con Akaashi que les había dejado lagrimeando?

 

—¡Tetsu! ¡Kenma! ¡Akaaaashi! —La voz de Bokuto al final del pasillo retumba dentro del departamento.

 

De pronto su cerebro se vacía de toda información vital. ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Qué le dirá a Bokuto? ¿Cuál es el quinto elemento de la tabla periódica? ¿Qué le dirá a Bokuto?

 

—Bokuto-san, no grite por favor —escuchó a Akaashi hablarle en el pórtico. Prácticamente podía sentir la alegría de Bokuto al decir "Lo que digas, Akaashi" todavía más alto—. Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san ¿Están libres para ver una película?

 

¿Qué?

 

—¿Sí? —Respondió inseguro, recordando cómo hablar al último momento. Escuchó a Kenma reírse en voz baja.

—¡También yo! ¿Qué vamos a ver?

 

Akaashi le dedicó una mirada burlona que lucía exactamente idéntica a las de Kenma. _Es todo, despídete de tu progreso en Dark Souls, te voy a cambiar la contraseña de la cuenta en Netflix y te voy a joder el algoritmo de Spotify también. Te lo mereces Kenma.  
_

 

—Por desgracia Kenma y yo no estamos disponibles — _¿Por qué soy amigo de esta gente?_ —. Disfruten su película.

 

_Dios santo, los odio._  
  


* * *

  
—¡Vamos a ver Jurassic World!

—Pero ya la hemos visto tres veces.

—... _¡Vamos a ver Jurassic Wo-_

—Koutaro —le corta repentinamente. Y Bokuto se queda quieto de pronto, escuchando—. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

 

¿Cómo empieza? " _Llevo un tiempo queriendo decirte esto_ " suena a cursilería, a pesar de ser verdad. ¿Debería aclarar que no espera ser correspondido solo porque el otro salió del closet? Bokuto no creería algo así de él ¿No? ¿Y cómo pretende que todo se mantenga exactamente igual luego de tremenda confesión?

No, espera, da vuelta atrás, todo esto es una terrible idea-

 

—Bro, respira —le dice el otro, dándole palmadas al hombro—. ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

—Yo...

 

No puedo ¿Puedo? ¿Decirle algo así y pretender que nada cambie? ¿Puedo hacerle algo así a Bokuto?

No, no lo vale, hacerle algo así no lo vale, él ya tiene suficiente.

 

—¿Me dirás que te gusta alguien? —Tetsurou lo mira a los ojos, de pronto sintiéndose vulnerable. Bokuto le sonríe aún más, y se siente desarmado—. ¡Ajá, di en el blanco!

—Soy bisexual —admite de pronto, porque su lengua y su cerebro han perdido la conexión. Reintentando, por favor espere.

—Eh ¿ya lo sé? —Bokuto se encoge de hombros—. Sé que soy algo tonto Tetsu, pero no es para que me insultes.

—Y sí me gusta alguien —prosigue, queriendo sacarse la bandita de una sola vez. Que duela por un instante y ya no más, por favor—, un chico, me refiero.

—¡Genial! ¿Quién es?

 

En retrospectiva, todo había sido una mala idea.

 

—... Me gustas tú, Bo.

 

Pero él era el idiota más idiota que había puesto los pies sobre la faz de la tierra.  
  


* * *

  
Dicen que los tontos no pescan ni un resfriado.

 

—¿Ves? Eso es lo que te ganas por ir a pedirle ayuda a Oikawa —se burla Kenma en el sillón de en frente—. No te quites el pañuelo Kuro, la fiebre aún no te baja.

—¿Desde cuándo eres enfermero? —Pregunta de mal humor. Hablar con un termómetro en la boca es más difícil de lo que uno piensa.

—Desde que Keiji es un misofóbico hipocondríaco, y tú eres el que sabe cocinar en el departamento — _el amor y el interés salieron a dar un paseo..._ —. Además, no quiero arriesgarme a que desates una nueva plaga.

—Oye, no andaría por allí contagiando gente por diversión — _quizás a Tsukki sí._

—Oh, no hablo de ti.

—... ¿Entonces quién-

—¡Hey, hey, heeeeeeeeey! ¡Kenma, traje lo que me pediste!

 

Tetsurou, en cuestión de un día, pescó un resfriado, un novio, una agencia de mariachis que aún no podía llamar porque Akaashi y Kenma habían escondido el número, y una cachetada bien marcada por arruinar el algoritmo de Spotify de Kenma.

Bueno, que espere a que vea lo que le hice a su cuenta de Steam.

 

—¡Tetsu! —Exclama con alegría desde una distancia segura— ¡Te abrazaría y daría un beso! Pero Akaashi me prohibió acercarme hasta que dejes de vomitar.

—Pero te extraño —dice en el tono más nasal que le ha salido en horas—. Bo estoy en mi lecho de muerte ¿no vas a venir a darme un abrazo?

—Kuro, no estás muriendo, solo es un resfriado.

—¡Bro! —Y eso es lo último que escucha antes de tener 85 kilos de Bokuto Koutaro encima.

 

 _Hay peores formas de morir que esta,_ piensa mientras abraza a su muy grande, muy pesado novio. Por si acaso no ha quedado claro, que es su pareja. Novio. Compañero. Le encanta decirlo.

 

—Si te enfermas, no voy a _enfermerearte_ a ti también —advierte Kenma, ahora en la cocina. Alto no, Kenma no puede estar en la cocina.

—¡No te preocupes Kenma! Akaashi dice que es imposible que me enferme —responde Koutaro con una sonrisa.

—Claro, como él te echa del departamento apenas empiezas a estornudar... — _ay, si me encontrara un poco más sano,_ se lamenta.

—¡Es porque la gente enferma le asusta! — _Dios, lo amo tanto._

—Fobia a los gérmenes, Bo —corrige Tetsurou.

—Bueno, casi.

 

En retrospectiva, decide que definitivamente fue una mala idea. No, no declararse, sino ir por allí pidiendo ayuda a la mitad de Tokyo. En parte porque ahora todos están enterados de que está saliendo con Koutaro, en parte porque ahora todos están enterados que de alguna forma Oikawa le vomitó encima mientras pedía ayuda para declarársele, pero principalmente porque todo el mundo sabe que no pudo invitarlo a salir ni siguiendo el plan a prueba de bobos de Kenma.

Pero está bien. Que todo el mundo se entere que es un idiota de pies a cabeza, que estuvo persiguiendo como un tonto al tonto más tonto. Y que sepan que lo ama.

Koutaro no tiene que esconderse, y es mucho más feliz. Y por ver esa sonrisa, dejaría que Oikawa le vomitara encima y soportaría horas enteras de Suga-chan y Daichi siendo cursis. Escucharía también varias horas de insultos-coqueteos pasivo-agresivos entre Kenma y Akaashi, sin decir ni una vez "búsquense un cuarto".

 

—Oye —le susurra Koutaro al oído—, a uno de los tontopollas que nos atacaron la otra vez fuera del club ¿lo recuerdas?

—Cómo olvidarlo—susurra de regreso—. ¿Qué hay con él?

—Bueno, lo suspendieron del equipo porque descubrieron que usaba drogas recreativas —¿por qué no me sorprende? Se pregunta a lo que rueda los ojos—. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

—... No —responde, un poco más inconsciente que despierto. Koutaro se queja, algo que suena como _vamos Tetsu presta atención,_ o algo así—, oye, tengo fiebre y estoy tonto, no me hagas pensar ¿sí?

 

Básicamente, si se lo pidiera él con esa sonrisa feliz suya, lo haría todo de nuevo las veces que fueran necesarias.

 

—¡Me van a dejar jugar en la siguiente temporada!

 

Porque, y que lo oigan los dioses, verlo feliz hace que valga la pena.  
  


* * *

__  
I said a thousand times  
_And now a thousand one_  
_We'll never part_  
_I'll never stray again from you_  
_This dog is destined for a home to your heart_  
_We'll never part_  
_I'll never stray again from you_  
_You're not alone_  
_Oh oh and now I'm where I belong_  
_We're not alone_  
_Oh oh I'll hold your heart and never let go_

 _Everything that I want_  
_I want from you_  
_But I just can't have you_  
_Everything that I need_  
_I need from you_  
_But I just can't have you_

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ¡No olviden dejar un comentario!


End file.
